Saine
Saine is a land divided by tribal bonds but united as one queendom, one forested empire of sorcery and madness. Once settled by Badia fleeing the Pthumerians only to find the Yuan Empire, instead of being sacrificed to their snake god they were instead welcomed. The Sainites formed a hundred tribes across Saine in the five regions; Gogossos, Ifqueveron, Darat Sol, Suwero and Daxia. Daxia would later seperate during the Time of Chaos and form its own people. Civil wars caused Saine to be split for centuries until the Last War led it to be unified under the banner of Chaos. Geography Saine is a diverse land of rocky, arid mountains where within lies river valleys thick with jungles dark. Fields of ghost grass, steppes and forests dominate the east, while swamps and amazonian jungles rule the west. Government Saine is a meritocracy, a queendom where only the most cunning can lead. History Trade While Saine is famous for its blood sports and sorcery, the tribes open to trade with outsiders are instead known for their coffee, spices, herbs and chocolate. Given their vast amount of native animals considered exotic they export furs, meats and even the animals en masse. Trade all but doesn't exist with outsiders if not for a few port towns inhabited by tribes who don't kill any travellers they encounter. A merchant vessel would have to navigate the Long Shadow or deal with the Daxians if they wished to trade with those of Quodeth or Borovos. Locations Ifqueveron Gogossos Suwero Darat Sol Inhabitants The Greater Tribes Saine is indeed ruled but it is a meritocracy, a hegemony and a confederation of tribes. Each land is dominated by one singular tribe which leads several lesser tribes, absorbing them into its grasp. The Greater Tribes are as follows; The Unskinned The Unskinned inhabit Gogossos. The Woodswalkers The Woodswalkers are a myth, a story of lonely ghosts wandering the darkest jungles and swamps of Saine alongside monsters, beasts and demons-- to which the Woodswalkers hunt. In truth, Woodswalkers are a breed of Changeling, shapechangers born from earth and salt. The Woodswalkers inhabit Ifqueveron, the darkest region of Saine. The Vileblood The Vileblood inhabit Suwero. The Mazemakers The Mazemakers are the Bronze Dwarves whom are the breed of Dwarves local to only Boletaria, being neither of Gold or Iron. While they share similiarities with their Djaalic and Karnerian cousins they are Sainite true; they retain little traits of Gold or Iron Dwarves and are mostly prone to Sainite tendencies. They are known as the Mazemakers as for the hundreds of years they have inhabited Darat Sol, they forge mazes. These mazes are either Outcast Tribes The Lepermen - The Lepermen travel across Saine as a nomadic entity. True to their name they are an unclean breed of leprous men and women. The Jhogwin - Firbolgs of the borderlands, existing along the edges of the regions in the center of Saine. The Skane - Lizardfolk of Ifqueveron, inhabiting a wasteland known as the Cloak. The Yuan The progenitors of the Yuan Empire, the Yuan-Ti are the snake-folk of Saine; they, like the Pthumerians, existed as a monstrous race in Starsong long before the Collision. They share stories of their world and "Gates" to it, but they are a race born and bred from myths and legends. They practice blood sorcery and sacrifice menfolk to their demonic deities. Why they aligned themselves with the first Badia in the Time of Dark is a mystery to all. They rule alongside the Sainites but they exist higher in the chain of politics and food both. Culture Sainites Despite living in hundreds of tribes across four regions, Saine is a kingdom where many share a singular culture wrought from Chaos. All Sainites live with a deep respect to nature Sainites enjoy spicy, hot food rich with flavours taken from their many native herbs and spices. The Udun The Udun is a philosophy, a way of life